monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Thundeer
Thundeer loved to bring gifts to the baby monsters in neighboring villages. One day he was struck by lightning, and this made him stronger, but his appearance became too scary, so to avoid shocking anyone, now it is Santerion delivering the gifts that Thundeer picks for the monsters! Role: Denier/Support __TOC__ Overview Thundeer is a Thunder denier having access to True Vision, CDA, random Mega Control effects, Shock and lots of accuracy debuffs. Pros: *Fantastic trait *Great stats, especially speed *AoE Random Mega Control Effect *Several team buffs *One move allows him to put on True Vision with an Extra Turn and no stamina cost Cons: *Extra turns make him vulnerable to Anticipation (assuming something prevents them from being hit by The Fastest Claus) *Special is underwhelming compared to other meta monsters *Decently high cooldowns Recommended Moveset Lightning Fast (Unranked Denier) *Always On Time (AoE 30 Thunder dmg + CDA + Daze, 33s, 3 CD) *Don't Cross The Gifts (AoE 40 Thunder dmg + Blind + Daze + Shock, 27s, 2 CD) *Watch This Movie (50 Thunder dmg + Shock + Random Control Effect, 29s, 1 CD) *Finished Project (CDA + Blind, 21s, 2 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Speed Thundeer's unranked moveset is kind of bland compared to his Ranked Moveset. Use Always on Time as your first move to immobilize the enemy team. Then you can just run whatever you want from there, but it is recommended you run Don‘t Cross the Gifts after making your first move. Friendly Visit (Unranked Support/Denier) *Always On Time *Don't Cross The Gifts / Watch This Movie *Love Spontaneity (Team Damage Boost + Self Extra Turn, 25s, 3 CD) *You're Not Working (Team Precision + Stamina Regeneration, 26s, 1 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Speed/Team Speed This is a Support moveset, so you should use Love Spontaneity to boost your allies, and then you can run Always on Time. After your first turn, you should probably run You're Not Working, and then use whatever control skill you want after your 2nd turn. Fast Delivery (Ranked Denier) *Christmas With The Deers (30 Special dmg + CDA + Self Extra Turn, 25s, 3 CD) *Stolen Christmas / Always on Time (Stolen for Self True Vision + Extra Turn, 0s, 3 CD) *The Fastest Claus (25 Special dmg + PER + Trait Disable + Self Extra Turn, 31s, 4 CD) *Thundeer Skellington (AoE 25 Thunder dmg + Shock + Random Mega Control Effect, 35s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Speed Recommended Relics: Cane of the Atlantis, Pumpseed's Staff/ Gakora's Staff If you're running this moveset, you're probably in a high trophy level, so that means there's going to be a lot of Anticipation monsters on defence. Use The Fastest Claus to disable any Anticipation monsters on the enemy team, and then you can wreak havoc. Use Stolen Christmas to make sure your moves hit. Then you should probably use Christmas With the Deers, and then Thunder Skellington. Assuming you face many Mega Taunt monsters or Taunt monsters, it is important to use The Fastest Claus ''on them. Then with the extra turn, you can use ''Christmas With The Deers on a Area Dodge monster if the team has one, which is a possibility due to how common they are. Then with the extra turn from that skill, you can AoE deny with either Always on Time, if you have it in your moveset, or with Thundeer Skellington. Watch out for Anticipation though. Counters *Monsters with Mega Taunt like Dunn Ra, Mephisto and Santerion can help their allies evade Thundeer's AoE control moves. It would be perfect if you run an Anticipation monster with them, like Hornet and Warmaster Ragnarok, to counter Thundeer's extra turns. *Gorg can apply Shock to Thundeer at the beginning of the battle, making his great extra turns useless for a couple of turns. *Since he is a Thunder monster, strong Earth attackers like Warthak the Skullcrusher can take care of him. Narok is especially great at this strong as an Earth attacker with Anticipation. *Thunder has some really mean cooldowns. Fast CDA monsters like Lord Pumpseed, Grakon, Lamia and Warmaster Sherezar can shut him down for a couple of turns. *Despite having the Tough trait, he can still be easily denied. Good deniers like Lord Pumpseed can shut him down for a couple of turns. Warmaster Thalassa is perfect for this, as she can trait disable Thundeer and get rid of his Area Dodge and Tough trait. She can then hit him with a Mega Freeze and render him useless for a solid 2 turns. *Since his Area Dodge is only a status caster, it can be removed quite easily. Monsters like Madam Fusion are great options because of the extra turns that goes with their PER. *Monsters with Pierce can ignore his Area Dodge. those monsters include Zizania, Devastress, and Zombic. Category:Thunder monsters Category:Tough Category:Increased Total Life Category:Status Caster Category:Evolving trait Category:Forsaken Category:Winter Book Category:Good Legions book Category:Families book Category:Exclusive book Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Cooldowns Activated Category:Cause Daze Category:Cause Blind Category:Cause Shock Category:Stamina Regeneration users Category:Denier Category:Causes True Vision